brickbronzefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Parinwaris/Parin's Pokétale Part 3 - Mew (1)
No drama for the difference of this and the original tales please. Thank you for your attention. Parin's Pokétale Part 3 - Mew (1) The Lost Mew Arceus then started to forget about the SIlver WIng since it can just make a new one. But where is its lost Mew. When was the Mew created? It forgot all of the information and the only thing it knew is that the Mew was created... Arceus News Report A person named "Jack" who lives in Mitis Town is watching a TV show called Arceus News Report... "Hello, welcome to the Arceus News Report! Today's important news is that Arceus is trying to look for its lost Pokemon named Mew! For anyone who knows about the lost Pokemon, please contact Arceus. Telephone Number : *** **** *******, Thank you for your attention!" BEEP! Jack turned the TV off and walked through Route 1 to Cheshma Town to bought a cup of Sawsbuck Coffee. Ditto Arceus went to meet Dialga at "Desert Catacombs" near the Aredia City, the capital of the old Roria Kingdom. It wanted Dialga to revert hte time back to when Mew was created. They both went back in time. And they both saw theirselves, Palkia and Giratina, sitting in a weird-looking lab at Decca City. Arceus saw itself using items from somewhere outside Earth to create a Genetic Pokemon. It looks purple-ly and looks like a sort of slime. It also used a dark purple-coloured smoke into the slimy thing. But Arceus was still chatting with the Creation Trios and during that time, Mew escaped, it escaped to a wide valley near Decca City, with a lot of Meteors, it tried to collect something, I mean, some Pokémon, from outside of space(???), called Ditto. It is also a Genetic Pokemon. After Arceus went to look at where they created Mew again. Mew was gone. Arceus then knew that Mew was gone somewhere. Friends From Space Mew and Ditto then went together and saw a Hawlucha. They scared it off anyway. After Mew and Ditto saw the looks of the Hawlucha. They both turned into a Hawlucha, they played together by observing other Pokemon and transform to look like them. Then Mew discovered its ability that Ditto didn't have, Teleportation. It then Teleport here and there, making Ditto confused. They both are very happy playing with eachother. Then a person, I mean, a Pokemon trainer, dressed like a scientist, used a Masterball on Mew. It tried to teleport but it can't. Ditto then quickly transformed into a Weedle so the scientist won't catch it... Parin's Pokétale Part 4 - Mew (2) coming soon! Note that from now on, I will go from Gen by Gen. The stories will just start with the creations of Arceus(Part 1-2), Mew(Around Part 4-6), Ho-Oh, Celebi, and more(Part 6-9), and then it will go like this until I finished every gen. The USUM won't be included until I've done more research about it. Category:Blog posts